


HELLO KITTY BANDAIDS

by Dearruby



Series: THE OBLIVIOUS MAN AND THE SAD GHOST [2]
Category: Crimson Peak (2015), Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, Gen, Kevin is doing his best to be friend with a ghost, Kinda, POV Thomas, Thomas Sharpe-centric, Transition, explains how Thomas gets in New York, idk if this is kinda
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 12:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12887877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearruby/pseuds/Dearruby
Summary: Thomas volvió al taller dos semanas después del primer encuentro para encarar la decepcionante verdad: estaba vacio.





	HELLO KITTY BANDAIDS

**Author's Note:**

> Segunda parte de la serie del Fantasma Triste y El Hombre Despistado. Se explican alguna cosas y casi todo está dicho desde el punto de vista del Barón. Enjoy.

El fantasma aparecía cada cierto tiempo, normalmente cuando Kevin estaba parcial o completamente solo, y normalmente vagaba como alma en pena a lo largo de las instalaciones, con una mirada nostálgica.

Kevin era, como es usual, bastante ajeno al lamento del otro sujeto; poniéndole una bandita rosada de _Hello Kitty_ en su mejilla para tapar la herida que sería la causante de su muerte en primer lugar y aprovechando que estaba sólo para intentar entretener a Thomas, que por cierto, así se llamaba.

Kevin preguntó y preguntó hasta que el fantasma suspiró, apesadumbrado, y le dijo – con una voz profunda y varonil – su nombre.

Su argumento era que no podía llamarle simplemente "Sr. Fantasma", por muy gracioso que sonara. Thomas no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Por su lado, el fantasma siempre parecía _fascinado_ por el entusiasmo de Kevin, y agradecía que, por mucho que el rubio preguntara sobre él – _¿Cuantos años llevas muerto? ¿Eso en tu ropa es sangre? Admito que no la noté la primera vez ¿Por qué siempre pareces tan triste? ¿Por qué estas aquí?_ – nunca insistía o ponía a prueba su suerte. Salvo por lo del nombre, claro. Kevin usualmente intentaba adivinar las respuestas (sin frutos, claro) u olvidaba la pregunta al rato de formularla y no se molestaba si no se le respondía alguna.

Las chicas, tarde o temprano, se enteraron de Thomas e intentaron comunicarse con él, hacer que apareciera e incluso hacerle estudios (Abby juraba apuñalar a quien se atreviera a dañar a Thomas, en caso de que se apareciera) pero, aunque no disponía de una naturaleza maligna, su interés por ellas – o por Kevin – no era el suficiente para jugarse el pellejo. Sabía lo que hacían con los fantasmas.

No es como si las culpara, claro, la razón por la que los fantasmas existen, en primer lugar, es por que la mayoría tenían una muerte violenta o tenían asuntos pendientes en el mundo de los vivos.

Thomas entendía la primera parte, él tuvo una muerte violenta, trágica, pero... Los años muerto le ha enseñado que aquellos fantasmas con muertes violentas _suelen_ ser en si mismos violentos, iracundos y maliciosos. Él no. Él lo movía sentimientos enteramente tristes, llenos de amor y anhelo ante un futuro que no era para él.

Pasaron décadas, incluso un siglo para que se le despojara de su hogar – el único que conoció – y más tiempo después para terminar en New York.

Kevin le preguntó cómo terminó ahí. Fácil, pensó; el vórtice que crearon estas... Señoritas no sólo absorbía a los muertos cercanos, sino que también arrastraba a, incluso, los fantasmas más lejanos. Al cerrarse el portal, muchos no pudieron irse a un descanso tan anhelado, se quedaron atrás, y esos muchos terminaron en New York o a sus alrededores y aunque Thomas estaba seguro que fantasmas como Lucille se lo tomaran – y se lo están tomando, si es que no terminó dentro del portal – muy mal, Thomas realmente le da igual. Bastante, a decir verdad.

Incluso le da igual su razón a ser, pensó, mientras acariciaba con largos y blancuzcos dedos la bandita de _Hello Kitty_ que ahora formaba parte de su rostro.

 

*****

 

La primera vez que se "apareció" en el que el suponía, taller de Las Cazafantasmas, fue por pura curiosidad, quería saber quiénes eran los que consiguieron que se alejara tanto de lo que amaba; sus tierras, su propio país…, su hermana.

Pero lo que consiguió fue, como todo del siglo 21, extraño y confuso, cuanto menos. Habían muchos muebles que no encajaban entre sí desperdigados a lo largo de la planta baja, aparatos que a leguas se veía muy complejos, incluso para él (Thomas sólo podía discernir entre un diseño mecánico y un diseño más casero, convencional y los tajos de alguna ciencia, como la física, en ellos, y eso ya era mucho) y, en general, mucho caos. Casi decide esfumarse, volver por donde vino cuando un hombre alto y de tes bronceada le dirigió la palabra. Thomas estaba perplejo cuando el hombre en cuestión le habló como se le hablaría a un vivo. Rato después el hombre se presentó como _Kevin_. Era rubio y de cabello corto, _decentemente peinado,_ llevaba una bata de laboratorio – que Thomas observó con disgusto al notar manchas de marrón claro cerca del cuello – y una camisa bochornosamente ajustada, simple, blanca con corbata azul oscuro. También llevaba lentes de montura gruesa y una radiante sonrisa que derretiría el corazón de la más dura de las señoritas.

En opinión ajena, Thomas no sabía mucho de las modas actuales de vestimenta – y poco le interesaban, a decir verdad – pero sólo podía suponer que este tal Kevin llevaba ropas semi-formales.

Las siguientes veces que Thomas se apareciera en el taller fueron totalmente para volver a ver al joven secretario (porque sí, nunca espero convertirse en fantasma solo para _apreciar_ el día en que un hombre fuese secretario), y no lo negaba.

*****

 

Thomas, de buen humor, volvió al taller dos semanas después del primer encuentro para encarar la decepcionante verdad: estaba vació. Aunque este estaba en constante movimiento, aquel día estaba desierto y su ser no podía sentirse más decepcionado. Ciertamente evitaba a Las Cazafantasmas cuando podía, pero incluso ver a alguna de las señoritas hubiera sido entretenido. Ser un fantasma, en especialmente cuando no estas movido por la malicia que normalmente deberías poseer, llega a ser, a veces, _aburrido._ Y aunque el taller cambiaba constantemente y siempre parecía tener algo nuevo que mostrar, el fantasma ya estaba familiarizado con el mismo.

Estaba por irse cuando algo capto su ojo; en el escritorio del despistado secretario había un barquito de papel que, en letras grandes, de molde, decía “THOMAS”.

Sir Thomas Sharpe – un título ostentoso de una vida pasada que, más que una bendición, fue una maldición – consideró por varios minutos si tomar el papel. ¿Era realmente del joven al que pertenecía el escritorio, o era una vulgar trampa de sus compañeras féminas?

La letra parecía sugerir que era de un hombre. Tosca, escrita rápidamente y sin dejar que el marcador _Sharpie_ imprimiera su tinta en demasía sobre el papel de oficina. Bueno, quien no arriesga, no gana.

 _De todos modos, no es como si tuviera mucho que arriesgar_.

Tomó el barquito de papel y lo desdobló con cuidado, teniendo muy en cuenta que su figura “visible” ante los vivos no se hacía presente y por lo tanto, cualquiera que entrara en la habitación – como lo hizo el rubio en su momento, cuando se conocieron – no lo vería realmente, sino a un barquito de papel, “flotando” por encima de un escritorio desordenado.

El barquito era en realidad una carta, con la misma letra de molde, hecha con bolígrafo negro:

_¡Hola, Tom! It’s me, Kevin._

_Mañana no trabajamos. Erin está resfriada_

_y como buenos amigos que somos,_

_iremos a hacerle compañía. Pregunté a Patty_

_~~es la de los aretes, morena, muy simpática~~ _

_sobre qué hacían los hombres de tú época_

_y al parecer cartas era la manera más elegante_

_y convencional de dejar un mensaje_

_una carta es más emocionante que_

_una computadora ~~pero ya sé como manejarla~~_

_Lamento decirte que no estaré hasta el martes_

_Te dejé banditas en la primera gaveta_

_No espantes a nadie mientras no estoy_

_¿Sí?_

_Kev._

El barón se sintió pestañear mientras su cuerpo de vapor se materializaba. Este sujeto no era la persona más inteligente del planeta, eso se notaba, y, honestamente, no sabía hasta qué punto escribió esta carta con la verdadera intención de transmitir un sentimiento que no estuviera ya de por sí plasmado en el arrugado papel _._ No era como si el extraño sujeto comprendiera de indirectas como las personas de su ciclo acostumbraban a oír y decir, y que, con el paso de los años, se seguían empleando en mayor o menor medida, en este, cambiando de significado y contexto social, amoldándose a las diferentes mentes de un diferente mundo de una diferente sociedad.

Thomas decidió no buscarle la quinta pata al gato y en su lugar acotar la información de la carta. _Mañana no trabajamos,_ se refería a _hoy_ , pues Thomas supuso que esto lo escribió ayer, que el fantasma no hizo acto de presencia. Esto indicaba que Kevin pensaba en él y por alguna razón considero respetuoso dejarle una nota para que supiera las circunstancias. También cabía la posibilidad de que la carta fuese algún experimento, pero… lo descartó rápido. Las banditas – como la que aún tenía en su mejilla izquierda – eran, suponía, para las heridas de su… _cuerpo_. No las necesitaba, estas nunca sanarían, eran un recordatorio de que el pasado fue real. Pero era un lindo detalle, supuso. Thomas había aprendido a apreciar las pequeñas cosas que la _vida_ le otorgaba, pero había estado demasiado ciego, absorto, como para considerar hacerlo _antes_ de sellar su destino. De redimirse. De amar a Edith.

_Oh. Edith._

Por alguna razón, estrujó el trozo de papel contra su blanquecino pecho, mientras pensaba en ella.

A diferencia de él, ella tuvo una vida satisfactoria, incluso una muerte llena de pureza como su propia alma siempre lo fue. _Pura_. No había alma que se aferrara a un mundo que le entregó todo, y que, satisfecha por lo que vivió, acepta partir, considerando fortuito este nuevo viaje.

Viendo una vez más la letra en molde, Thomas recordó que, siglos atrás, creía que su misión era cuidar de su amada hasta que sus almas pudieran reunirse, de una vez por todas y partir juntas.

Pero no fue así. Y justo como su hermana, quedó atado a una casa que, incluso después de la muerte de su amada, se mantenía en pie, moribunda y mohosa, temblorosa y crujiente, asustando a quien se atreviera acercarse.

Su hogar.

_Mi hogar._

El Barón dobló con cuidado la carta y abrió la primera gaveta del escritorio para dejarla dentro; ahí estaba el paquetico de banditas, justo como dijo Kevin, entre otro montón de cosas. Dejó la carta y salió a dar un paseo.

Había pasado tanto tiempo entumecido, desinteresado a una misión inconclusa que él mismo desconocía que poseía, que incluso un tonto gesto de consideración como esta le hacía sentirse _vivo_. Como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacía.

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, una transcisión, más que otra cosa. Pls, don't mind me.


End file.
